1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle structure in which an exhaust heat recovery apparatus is installed around the exhaust pipe of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is preferable to quickly warm up an internal combustion engine when the internal combustion engine is cold. Accordingly, an exhaust heat recovery apparatus may be installed around the exhaust pipe of the internal combustion engine. That is, a coolant for the internal combustion engine circulates in the exhaust heat recovery apparatus so that heat is transferred from exhaust gas to the coolant, and the coolant is warmed. Thus, warming-up is quickly performed when the internal combustion engine is cold. As a result, it is possible to quickly improve emissions from the internal combustion engine.
Because the exhaust pipe is positioned below the floor of the vehicle, when the vehicle, in which the exhaust heat recovery apparatus is installed around the exhaust pipe, has a lateral collision, a portion of the floor close to the exhaust heat recovery apparatus may be deformed to protrude downward, and the exhaust heat recovery apparatus may be damaged. If the coolant that circulates in the exhaust heat recovery apparatus leaks or stops circulating due to the damage, the coolant circulating in the internal combustion engine may be insufficient, and the internal combustion engine may not be sufficiently cooled.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-160536 (JP-A-2002-160536) describes a vehicle structure in which a conventional exhaust pipe is installed. In the conventional exhaust pipe, the exhaust heat recovery apparatus is not installed.